Epiphanie
by Ariani Lee
Summary: Devinez qui a mordu dans la fève? Larxel, cadeau pour Temy à l'occasion de la Fête des Rois.


**Auteur:** Fire Serendipity

**Bêta-lecture : **Lyly [u] (et elle a aussi écrit la conclusion ) )

**Disclaimer:** Rien à moi, tout à Square Enix et consorts, toussa toussa… Même la galette est pas à moi.

**Pairing:** Larxel (ça vous la coupe hein? 8D)

**Rating:** Aucun.

**Dédicace:** J'offre cet OS à Temy qui m'a gentiment offert son aide pour enregistrer le single de Johnny Weir (j'ai fini par y arriver de mon côté mais ça change rien au fait qu'elle était prête à me donner un coup de main). Petite pub au passage, essayez d'écouter ce morceau il est super chouette (dit l'addict qui n'écoute que ça depuis trois jours…) Tapez "Johnny Weir Dirty Love" dans le moteur de recherche dont le nom signifie "lunette" en Anglais, vous devriez trouver un site avec la cover de l'album et en dessous une boîte de dialogue ou on peut écouter le morceau en entier. La chanson est à l'image de Johnny, sulfureuse et extravagante, et il a une très bonne voix : ) Quoi qu'il en soit, cet OS est pour Temy ! Merci beaucoup : ) *s'arrête là sans quoi la dédicace sera plus longue que le texte*

_I'm not scared of your dirty love_

_You think you know me but I call your bluff_

_Better raise your game!_

_Come one, let's make some dirty love… _

(_Johnny_ _Weir_ - '_Dirty_ _Love'_)

Epiphanie

Les treize membres de l'Ordre regardaient avec perplexité l'objet posé au milieu de la longue table autour de laquelle ils avaient coutume de manger.

Ce n'était pourtant rien de bien exceptionnel. Rien qu'une boîte carrée, de taille moyenne, en carton jaune pâle. Plus inhabituelle pour nos Similis qui, nous le savons, vivent dans un univers sans fantaisie et pauvre en couleurs (sauf les cheveux de certains mais bon… Je ne vise personne, suivez mon regard :-p), une ficelle rose et brillante enrubannait l'emballage, le fermant en son centre d'un nœud tout en bouclettes serrées.

Nul ne sut jamais qui avait introduit cette chose dans l'Illusiocitadelle et l'avait disposée là, bien en vue. Un papier était plié et soigneusement calé sous le ruban.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on reste là à regarder ce truc en attendant qu'il parle ou on l'ouvre ? Demanda Xigbar, goguenard.

- Que quelqu'un se porte volontaire pour lire la note qui est glissée dans la ficelle, dit Xemnas de son habituelle voix d'outre-tombe, sans de départir de son air blasé-de-la-vie.

Ce fut Zexion qui s'y colla, puisqu'il était incapable de résister à la tentation dès qu'il s'agissait de lire quelque chose, fût-ce un bon de livraison ou un pamphlet visant à démolir la crédibilité du Roi Mickey – c'est vous dire à quel point ce n'est pas la qualité qui compte mais la quantité, pour lui... Il sortit précautionneusement le morceau de papier et le déplia, lisant à voix haute le texte qui était dessus, compose de lettres découpées dans les pages d'un livre – s'il avait eu un cœur, le Numéro VI en aurait eu des palpitations cardiaques et aurait probablement hurlé au scandale, mais il n'en avait pas, alors il se révolta en silence derrière son rideau de cheveux couleur ardoise…

- " Nous sommes le 6 janvier, aujourd'hui c'est la Fête des Rois. Alors voici le mode d'emploi de ce qui se trouve dans cette boîte, des fois qu'aucun d'entre vous ne se souviendrait – ou ne saurait – ce qu'on est censé faire le jour de l'Epiphanie.

Dans la boîte, il y a une Galette. Dans la Galette une fève. Il faut découper la Galette en parts égales, une pour chacun des convives présents à table – en l'occurrence, treize. Le plus jeunes des convives doit se mettre en dessous de la table et distribuer les parts au hasard pour éviter toute tentative de tricherie.

Celui qui trouve la fève dans sa part est sacré Roi (ou Reine) de la journée et doit choisir sa reine (ou son roi)."

- Ouais, ou prince consort, fit remarquer Demyx sur le ton de la conversation en promenant son regard sur l'assistance presqu'exclusivement masculine avant de sursauter en poussant un "Aïe!" de douleur surprise, comme si on l'avait pincé. Larxène! Protesta-t-il en se tournant vers la Nymphe Furieuse qui pointait encore son doigt vers lui, une lueur de défi dans ses yeux d'un vert acide.

- Pour te rappeler qu'il y a une fille ici, Bubulle.

Demyx fronça les sourcils en entendant ce surnom mais préféra ne pas montrer que ça l'ennuyait, sans quoi elle l'appellerait comme ça jusque sur son lit de mort (elle était même fichue d'aller le tagger sur sa Pierre Tombale à Preuve d'Existence…).

Zexion reprit sa lecture sans se soucier de cette ambiance pour le moins trouble, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, il lit, donc le reste il s'en b… hum, fiche.

- " Deux couronnes accompagnent la Galette. Une pour celui ou celle qui trouvera la fève et une pour la personne de son choix. Bon appétit."

Silence de mort. Zexion replia le papier et le déposa sur la table.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demanda-t-il sur un ton neutre. Je vous ai dit qu'il se révoltait discrètement…

- Ben on l'ouvre! Dit une voix joyeuse depuis le bout de la table.

D'un même mouvement toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Axel qui les regarda et haussa les épaules.

- Ben quoi ? J'ai faim…

Roxas lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Hé! Mais quoi ? Protesta Axel. J'ai rien fait !

- Je refuse de me mettre à quatre pattes sous la table ! Répliqua le blond d'un air maussade – Roxas, quoi…

- Tu feras ce qu'on te dira de faire, un point c'est tout, intervint la voix débordante d'enthousiasme de Saïx, qui était encore dans un de ses bons jours et regardait le Numéro I qui regardait la boîte. Roxas déglutit, suivit le regard du Devin Lunaire et s'étrangla avec sa salive. Xemnas avait son air "J'ai-une-lubie-préparez-vous-à-morfler".

S'il y avait une chose que Roxas avait rapidement apprise, c'était que pour survivre au sein de l'Ordre, il ne fallait jamais se mettre entre Xemnas et ses marottes… Cela pouvait avoir des conséquences désastreuses. Ainsi, mieux valait faire le dos rond et attendre que ça passe. Il rendit donc les armes en soupirant, s'accroupit et alla à quatre pattes s'asseoir sous la longue table où il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, désespéré par tant de bêtise.

On alla chercher des assiettes et on se demanda comment on allait s'y prendre pour couper le gâteau en treize parts égales. Quelqu'un fit taire Vexen qui commençait à émettre des hypothèses chiffrées à donner la migraine à n'importe quelle personne (ou même Simili) normalement constituée. Puis on ouvrit la boîte et l'assemblée fut soulagée de constatée que c'était déjà fait.

Roxas attendit encore que ses congénères mettent la table, puis une tête passa sous la table – Marluxia, à qui Roxas fit comprendre d'un regard vénéneux que, s'il se permettait le moindre commentaire sur le ridicule de sa situation, il lui ferait bouffer sa faux et ses cheveux avec.

- Oh, j'ai peur ! Rit le Numéro XI. Tu peux commencer, Blondie.

Roxas ravala une réplique acerbe quant à ce qu'il pensait du fait de se faire appeler "Blondie" par un homme dont la plus grande passion dans la vie, c'étaient les fleurs.

Il commença à donner des noms. Xaldin, Demyx, Xigbar, Zexion, Axel, Saïx, Lexaeus, Vexen, Larxene, Luxord, le Supérieur et enfin Marluxia. Après quoi il eut la permission de sortir d'en dessous de la table et de s'assoir devant sa propre assiette.

- Bon, ben bon appétit! Et merci au mystérieux livreur! S'exclama Axel attaquant sa part de gâteau.

On mangea en silence mais pas longtemps. Un cri de douleur renseigna bien vite tout le monde qu'Axel avait trouvé la fève… en mordant bien fort dedans.

- 'Tain, v'me fuis pété une 'ent! S'exclama-t-il avant de recracher dans son assiette en santon en porcelaine un peu ébréchée.

- Ce serait cool si ça pouvait t'empêcher de déblatérer…, grogna Saïx.

- Couronnons le roi, annonça gravement Xemnas.

S'ensuivit une scène assez ridicule durant laquelle, pendant que tous les autres mangeaient leur galette, Roxas et Demyx essayèrent de mettre la couronne en carton doré sur la tête d'Axel – ce qui signifie qu'ils tentèrent de la fixer dans ses cheveux. Le résultat était… divertissant. Le pauvre machin doré martyrisé et froissé pendait déplorablement sur les longs épis rouges d'Axel qui, fidèle à lui-même prenait la chose avec humour.

Tout le monde termina son morceau de galette en silence, certains lançant à Axel des regards amusés, d'autres se retenant carrément de rire ou ne cachant même pas leur consternation (et là je parie que vous savez de qui je parle… allez, un indice. Ça a les cheveux bleus…). Quand ce fut fait, Xemnas décréta qu'Axel devait choisir sa reine. Demyx garda pour lui sa feinte à propos du prince consort et même si tout le monde le pensa très fort, Axel se contenta d'aller sentencieusement déposer l'autre couronne sur la tête de Larxène – ce qui était à peu près aussi simple qu'avec la sienne.

L'assemblée applaudit tièdement (sauf Xigbar qui poussa des hurlements paillards et tapa sur la table, et Roxas et Demyx qui s'amusaient bien). Larxène émit un petit ricanement méprisant qui ne surprit personne et ne dit absolument rien à Axel qui se retrouva un peu déconfit. Puis la journée reprit son cours et il semblait que l'épisode galette-frangipane était déjà devenu « hors sujet », on n'en parla guère.

Plus tard ce jour là, Axel croisa Larxène dans un couloir. Il fit mine de lui parler mais elle le snoba avec une efficacité plus foudroyante que ses meilleures attaques. Axel resta immobile un instant, comme frappé par la foudre (ok, ok, j'arrête…), puis la rattrapa.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-elle avec aigreur.

- Savoir pourquoi t'es en rogne. Allez, Larx', j'étais bien plus ridicule que toi avec ma couronne…

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Je m'en fiche.

- Alors c'est quoi ton problème ?

- Aucun !

- J'te crois pas. J'ai cru que tu serais contente que je te choisisse.

La Nymphe Furibarde (désolée, il fallait que je le place…) se tourna vers lui, les poings sur les hanches, les yeux lançant des – bon d'accord, je me tais.

- _Genre !_ C'est pas comme si t'avais eu beaucoup le choix.

Le Numéro VIII en resta bouche bée. C'était _ça_ ? Elle était vexée parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre fille et elle croyait que… Il envisagea une seconde de lui confier qu'il avait d'abord pensé à donner la couronne à Xemnas pour voir la tête qu'il ferait, puis il s'abstint, songeant qu'il risquait encore d'envenimer les choses.

Larxène lui lança un dernier regard noir à son interlocuteur et tourna les talons. Axel la regarda s'éloigner sans rien dire, toujours aussi surpris, puis décida de ne pas trop y accorder d'importance. Oh, il connaissait bien Larxène. Elle avait pris la mouche pour une bêtise, comme souvent, mais il ne fallait pas s'en inquiéter. Elle serait normale à nouveau après quelques jours…

Et en effet, quelques jours plus tard, rien ne laissait présumer l'épisode de la galette (si ce n'est une certaine dent… ).

Bien plus tard, lorsque l'Organisation XIII fut décimée et le château Oblivion oublié, une couronne de carton fin froissée trônait encore, intacte, sur un petit meuble, au côté d'un grand pot de gel capillaire XXXForce et d'une brosse emmêlée de longs cheveux blonds.


End file.
